


Second Snow

by littledizzyherekid



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Made Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt, Incorrect Weather But It Fit Sooo, LIKE LESS THAN 20 SENTENCES SHORT, Loneliness, SHORTEST ONE-SHOT, Unestablished Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledizzyherekid/pseuds/littledizzyherekid
Summary: It was all too close to Anne's heart, and she needed to do something about the fear slowly infecting her.But how in the world did she let it come to this?Read and find out the rest maybe? It shouldn't take more than 2 minutes, unfortunately**DISCLAIMER: This is my first (published) fic. Please R&R but try not to kill me, please-
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Second Snow

Falling in the morning sun, lightly coating itself atop the dry grass: the second snow this December; a rousing sight for Anne’s quaint land in the south. 

The new year was soon. Fresh chaos and adventure in tow, more memories to be made; the world was moving on. 

Her heart squeezed.

She longed to inquire his thoughts on the snow, to hear about his day, his heart, and all his mind in the changing times around them. The memory of their easy banter- and the bliss it brought- consumed her in an instant, overwhelming. And her. Anne wanted to run into her arms. To talk, laugh, cry; about everything.

She missed her best friends. 

Her own ignorance got her here. 

She craved nothing more than their playful smirks, their warmth and understanding, and their boundless love for her she’d never understood.

But Anne had finally shut them out; she’d done something neither of them could fight.

It was a selfish decision that they didn’t deserve the consequences for, and it tore her world apart.

Fallen in the morning sun, littered across the dead grass: the second and last snow of December. Anne sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This originally started as harmless writing practice, and it was just me projecting about my issues, but a long day of editing later it became an AWAE thing. I've always felt a connection to Anne's character, so writing this out actually helped me understand some things about myself XD
> 
> Anyway, as mentioned in the tags, this is the first thing I've published. It's extremely short bc I don't have the confidence to post anything else longer yet. But I've been wanting to actually finish something and put it out here for a while, get actual feedback too, and I just randomly decided that since I could post this without dying of shame, I might as well get it over with. Nerve-wracking, but whatever. I'll stop making you read about my personal life now sorry
> 
> If anyone wants to review, please do so! Just, as stated in the tags, try not to kill me. Constructive criticism is nice.


End file.
